Aamunkoiton Lapset:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Seth Gecko on päättänyt päästä eroon menneisyydessä kummittelevista aaveista ja palata takaisin Meksikoon etsimään vastauksia kysymyksiinsä. Ja vain Kate Fuller voi antaa hänelle nämä vastaukset, joita hän tarvitsee.


Kolmetoista luotia sydämeen,

yksi päähän.

_Tuhkaksi aamunkoittoon._

**_¤¤¤ _**

En olisi koskaan uskonut jääväni muistelemaan menneitä.

Ajaessani pois Titty Twisterin tuhoutuneiden raunioiden luota en katsonut kertaakaan sivupeilin kautta taakseni, koska tiesin, että jos erehtyisin katsomaan ja näkisin Katen seisovan avuttoman näköisenä strippiklubin raunioilla, muuttaisin mieleni ja kääntyisin takaisin hakemaan hänet mukaani.

"Saatan olla kusipää, mutta en ole mikään saatanan kusipää."  
Nuo olivat viimeiset sanani hänelle ennen kuin käynnistin autoni ja ajoin pois.

Koska olin aina ollut sanojeni mittainen mies, minulla ei ollut pienintäkään aikomusta katsoa taakseni ja ottaa sanojani takaisin.  
Tällä hetkellä olen todella kiitollinen itselleni siitä, että olen aina ollut suhteellisen hyvä hillitsemään itseni.. no ainakin oli aina ollut parempi siinä, kuin mitä veljeni oli.  
Vaikka sen tytön kasvot vainoavatkin minua edelleen unissani ja hereillä ollessani, niin pitemmän päälle minun seurastani olisi koitunut Katelle vain vielä enemmän tuskaa.  
Siinä tytössä oli aina ollut jotakin ja vaikka minä olinkin tuhottomia kertoja yrittänyt kieltää sen itseltäni, niin minä tunsin äärimmäisen voimakasta mielenkiintoa sitä tyttöä kohtaan ja siitä syystä minä vihasin itseäni enemmän kuin koskaan ennen.

Palkkatappajana viettämieni vuosien aikana en ole koskaan katunut mitään toista asiaa yhtä paljon kuin sitä myöhäistä iltapäivää, jolloin tapasin hänet. Tapasin Katen.  
Siitä on kulunut nyt kolme vuotta, kun me näimme viimeisen kerran ja niin paljon asioita kuin noihin kolmeen vuoteen on sisältynytkin, en ole pystynyt unohtamaan hänen kasvoilleen jäänyttä tyhjää ilmettä.  
Sitä ilmettä, mikä nousi hänen kasvoilleen kun hän tajusi, että myös minä tulisin jättämään hänet.  
Pelastimme yhdessä toisemme kuolemalta ja päästyämme ulos minä jätin Katen yksin Meksikon kuolleeseen autiomaahan.

Ensimmäiset kuukaudet pystyin jatkamaan elämääni eteenpäin aivan kuin kaikki nuo strippiklubilla sattuneet tapahtumat olisivat olleet vain unta.  
En ollut ajatellut Titty Twisterin tapahtumia, Fullereita enkä edes omaa veljeäni moniin kuukausiin enkä onnistunut näkemään ainoatakaan unta tai painajaista, joissa mitkään näistä olisivat esiintyneet ja olin siitä äärimmäisen kiitollinen.  
Pidin yhä yhteyttä alamaailman piireihin, tosin paljon vähemmän näkyvämmin kuin aikaisemmin, ja suoritin joitakin keikkoja, pääasiassa murtoja ja tappoja, yhdessä entisten Meksikossa asuvien partnereideni kanssa, mutta toisin kuin aiemmin, mitkään noista keikoista eivät tuoneet minulle enää samanlaista tyydytystä.

Ja juuri silloin kaikki palasi takaisin mieleeni.

Siitä hetkestä lähtien ei ole mennyt yhtään yötä, etten olisi tullut ajatelleeksi Kate Fulleria tai haaveillut hänestä.

Typerät huolet ja muut minulle omituiset tunteet, joita en ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut ketään kohtaan, täyttivät mieleni.Alussa ne tulivat ajatuksiini vain öisin, mutta mitä pidemmän aikaa minä matkustin ympäri Meksikoa, mitä kauemmas minä fyysisesti pääsin Titty Twisteristä ja sen illan radikaaleista tapahtumista, sitä useammin ne alkoivat vaivata minun päätäni myös päivisin.  
Voitte vain kuvitella, kuinka turhauttavaa sellainen on minunkaltaiselleni kaiken kokeneelle, kovaselkäiselle murhaajalle.  
Ajatus siitä, että joku tyystin tuntematon pimatsu sai minun pääni sekaisin aina, kuin ajattelin, että kuinka hän on mahtanut saada uuden elämänsä alkuun, raivostutti minua sillä todellisuudessa en ollut koskaan aiemmin välittänyt kenestäkään samalla lailla. En edes entisestä, nyt jo poismenneestä vaimostani, huora kun oli. Rauha hänen muistolleen.

Päästessäni kolme vuotta sitten ulos vankilasta veljeni Ritchien avustuksella tiesin, että joutuisin tuskastuttavan ja pitkän pakomatkani aikana katsomaan vielä hänenkin peräänsä, ettei hän tekisi tyhmyyksiä. Valitettavasti aliarvioin veljeni sairaat himot ja epäonnistuin siinä surkeasti.  
Ajomatkallamme etelävaltioiden halki keskityin lähinnä tekemään tarvittavat keikat ja pääsemään ulos valloista niin nopeasti, kuin vaan oli mahdollista.  
Olimme Ritchien kanssa sopineet tapaamisen välittäjämme kanssa Titty Twister nimisen eräbaarin luona heti seuraavana aamuna, kuin olisimme sinne saapuneet.  
Valitettavasti vain en ollut ottanut huomioon sitä, että Ritchien kanssa matkustaessa olisi pitänyt osata varautua matkaan tuleviin pikku mutkiin.  
En kuitenkaan osannut varautua sellaiseen sotkuun, mihin sekopäinen veljeni meidän tällä kertaa järjestäisi enkä todellakaan osannut ajatella, että se päättyisi sillä tavalla, kuin kaikki päättyi.  
Mitä hankaluuksien hankkimiseen tuli, minun pikkuveljeni oli siinä mestari mutta en ollut koskaan osannut huolehtia hänestä koska tiesin useista aikaisemmista kerroista, että hänen sairas mielensä pelastaisi hänet pinteestä samalla tavalla kuin niinä lukuisina muina kertoina, kun hän itsensä oli sellaiseen järjestänyt.

Jälkikäteen olen joutunut uudelleenmiettimään monia asioita, joiden olin aiemmin uskonut olevan järki ja totuus.  
En aiemmin uskonut vampyyreihin tai mihinkään muuhunkaan yliluonnolliseen. Minulle riitti tämä luonnollinen maailma ympärilläni, sillä siinäkin oli jo kylliksi sairaita paskiaisia ja sontakasoja, joiden kanssa minun oli laitapuolen kulkijana elettävä ja tultava toimeen, mikäli mielin itse pysytellä hengissä. Haistatin paskat Jumalalle ja muille korkeammille voimnille ja nauroin räkäisesti päälle.  
Minä _itse_ olin vastuussa omasta elämästäni, eikä Jumalalla, kohtalolla, karmalla tai millään muullakaan "ylemmällä voimalla" ollut mitään tekemistä minun elämäni kanssa.  
Minä _itse_ tein päätöksen ja otin vastuun seuraamuksista.

Noin puoli vuotta sitten kyllästyin lopullisesti paikallisen alamaailman yksipuoliseen toimintaan.  
Rupesin pitämään entistäkin matalampaa profiilia ja soluttautumaan hiljalleen ulos niistä rikollispiireistä, joissa sinä aikana olin liikkunut.  
Olin tiiviisti vältellyt Meksikoon palaamista ja vielä pari kuukautta aikaisemmin olisin vannonut kivenkovaan, etten enää koskaan tulisi palaamaan siihen kirottuun kaupunkiin, josta kolme vuotta aikaisemmin lähdin.  
Kuitenkin, jostain tuntemattomasta syystä pakkasin eräänä iltana kaikki harvat, henkilökohtaiset kamppeeni ja suuntasin autoni kohti pohjoista.  
En tiedä, mikä minuun meni sinä iltana, jolloin päätin palata takaisin.  
Ehkä se uteliaisuus, joka oli piillyt ajatuksissani viimeiset kolme vuotta, muuttuen viime aikoina entistä polttavammaksi tunteeksi, sai minusta vallan enkä pystynyt enää elämään epätietoisuudessa.

En tiedä, mihin tämä tie, mihin tämä valintani minut vielä johtaa, mutta minun on pakko saada vastaukset niihin kysymyksiin, jotka ovat piinanneet mieltäni aivan liian kauan.  
Aivan, Kate Fuller, olen tulossa takaisin.  
Seth Gekko tekee paluunsa Meksikoon vielä viimeisen kerran ja tekee kaikkensa varmistaakseen, että tämä kerta on ikimuistoisin niistä kaikista.


End file.
